


The Sun and The Moon

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Derek Hale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek is the sun, Stiles is the moon; Derek is forever chasing his love, but is scared of what might happen if they collide.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> insp: ‘Send me The Moon’ by Sara Bareilles

His mother used to tell him that falling in love was like watching shooting stars fly across the night sky; beautiful, breath-taking, and so fast that if you blink or look away, you’ll miss it. She’d tell him that it’s a brief moment that can last forever if you seize the chance and watch the star, but if you miss your chance, it’s gone forever. His mum would say that love is like the night sky, it’s full of millions of stars, and you’re waiting to find the one that will take your breath away.

But he didn’t want a star, he wanted the moon. He wanted someone who was always there, someone who could light up the night and chase away the darkness.

But in a sea of millions and millions of stars, there was only one moon.

Derek stood on the porch of the old Hale House, the building lying in ruins behind him, the cinder, ashes, and charred woods disappearing into the darkness of the night.

He looked up at the sky, watching as the sparkling stars filled the onyx-black abyss. The full moon hung high above him, the silvery glow of its light illuminating his world. It called to him, its power filling his veins with a familiar warmth that soared through his body.

He drew in a deep breath, letting the cool night air fill his lungs.

He had long forgotten his mother’s stories about falling in love. He’d come to the conclusion that he was the sun, forever chasing his love through the sky.

That was until he met Stiles.

The morning after the full moon, he was there.

He and Scott were walking back and forth through the forest, searching the forest floor that was covered in a blanket of fallen leaves, colouring the woods with shades of orange, red, gold, burgundy and yellow. The decaying skeletal husks crackled under their feet as they bickered about finding Scott’s inhaler.

Derek lingered back, watching them from among the trees.

Stiles glanced up, something in his peripheral vision catching his eye. He turned to see a man standing among the twisted skeletons of the trees.

He tapped Scott’s shoulder, getting his attention.

Scott bolted upright, turning to look at Derek.

Derek stepped forward, his boots stirring the dry leaves as he walked over to them. But he couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles.

He was as beautiful, breath-taking and mysterious as the moon. Moles charted constellations across his skin like stars across the night sky.

Stiles bowed his head and looked away.

“What are you doing here?” Derek demanded, prying his eyes away from Stiles and looking at Scott. “This is private property.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Stiles replied. “We didn’t know.”

“We were just looking for something, but…” Scott ventured, his voice trailing off.

Derek raised his brow.

“Never mind,” Scott said. “We’ll just go.”

Derek pulled his hand out of his pocket, tossing something to Scott.

Scott caught it, blinking in surprise as he glanced down at his hand, unfurling his fingers and looking down at the inhaler.

Derek shoved his hand back into the pocket of his jacket, glancing one more time at Stiles before he turned and walked away. As he did, his mother’s words came back to him: _if you miss your chance, it’s gone forever._

Derek was sure he’d lost Stiles after that day, but their paths kept crossing, time and time again.

Derek found himself closer and closer to Stiles.

He would have him pinned back against his bedroom door, his face inches from Stiles’ and yet, he froze. His eyes would glance from Stiles’ citrine eyes to his rosy lips, but he was scared to touch him; scared that if he came too close he’d hurt him—destroy him. He was scared Stiles’ light would fade. So he’d pull away.

Or he'd find himself pulled out of the dark abyss of unconsciousness, looking up at Stiles as a look of relief passed over the young man’s face.

Time and time again.

Stiles was there; he was always there. But Derek was always the first to pull away.

He lingered in the background of Stiles’ life like a ghost, getting close to him but never close enough to touch.

And time and time again, they would go their separate ways, and Derek would think, _There goes my chance_.

They stood out in the parking lot, the darkness of the night surrounding them and the cool air sending shivers up their spines. The streetlight hung over them, the dull glow of the old lamp fighting off the shadows of the night.

Adrenaline was slowly wearing off, their racing hearts calming as they realised their latest fight was over.

Stiles stood nearby, bathed in the silvery light of the moon. A mischievous smile lit up his face, making his dark eyes sparkle. He raked his fingers through the tousled mess of his hair, pushing it back from his face.

He looked so different from the boy Derek had seen standing in the woods all those years ago, and yet, he was just as beautiful.

The others had left; it was just the two of them in the parking lot.

“You okay?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied. “You?”

Derek nodded.

“I should get going,” Stiles said, straightening himself. “My dad’s probably wondering where I am.”

Derek nodded again.

“See ya,” Stiles farewelled.

Derek turned slightly, taking a step towards his car.

He stopped, his pace faltering as his mother’s voice filled his mind: ‘I _f you miss your chance, it’s gone forever.’_

Derek shook his head.

 _I can’t,_ he thought. _I can’t let him go this time._

It was now or never.

He turned around.

“Stiles,” he called out as he stepped over to the young man’s side.

Stiles turned to face him.

Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands and brought their lips together.

Stiles tensed for a moment and Derek expected Stiles to shove him away, but he didn’t.

Stiles’ shoulders dropped as he melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut and his arms looping around Derek’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

They stayed that way until their lungs burnt for air.

Derek slowly drew back from his kiss, breathless.

He drew in a deep breath, and for the first time in forever he felt like he could actually breathe. He drew in a few measured breaths, trying to calm his racing heart as he slowly opened his eyes and looked deep into Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles met his gaze, the dark brown pools of his eyes reflected the twinkling stars above them as he looked up at Derek lovingly.

“I…um, I…” Derek struggled to find his voice, to string words together.

“I like you too,” Stiles whispered, smiling as he closed the distance between them and brought their lips together again.

Stiles was his moon; his constant, his light among the darkness.

Stiles was his.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
